Bubbly Toes
by Lokaia
Summary: Results of a story made Title first, Story after. BovaHarlan cuteness: homework, sex, and stubbed toes.


Title:: Bubbly Toes  
  
Author:: Lokaia  
  
Rating:: PG-13  
  
Summary:: Weird things happen when you choose the title of the story before even figuring out the plot. Slash, Bova/Harlan. This was written under the assumption that both boys have had an on-going, relationship of the sexual persuasion.  
  
Disclaimer:: Space Cases and all related characters belong to Nickelodean, Bill Mumy and Peter David. If they belonged to me, it would still be on and would probably not be Y7 *evil, shifty eyes*  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"How did you even manage to DO this?"  
  
"Look, if you're just going to lecture me, then give me my foot back."  
  
Harlan merely grinned and continued applying pressure to the arch in Bova's foot. The Uranusian sat on the couch with his arms crossed, reading from his homework. Or attempting to. Harlan's actions were distracting.  
  
"All right, all right. But what happened?" The human examined the bruise that had begun to form over a dark toe. "This is getting ugly."  
  
"Yes, Harlan. My foot caught the ugly. It's contagious, so quick, get closer." Harlan's laugh only annoyed Bova who refused to look up from the compupad. "I stubbed it when I was coming out of the jumptubes."  
  
Harlan arched an eyebrow at the darker boy. "Why weren't you wearing your shoes?"  
  
Bova idly scrolled down the page he was reading, completely unfocused since all of his nerves were now located in his foot. "I saw a hole in one and Rosie tried to fix it."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, my shoe is now a messy pile of black goo that Thelma couldn't identify if she tried."  
  
Harlan laughed again. Bova tried not to react, but an involuntary shudder ran through him, and whether it was the laughter or the teasing pressure on his foot, he wasn't sure.  
  
The human was staring at him now. "Are you cold?" It took Bova a moment to remember he had shuddered.  
  
"No." But Harlan had already stood to drape a blanket over the Uranusian's shoulders. Bova glared at him. "I said 'no'."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"As in, negative."  
  
"That's correct."  
  
Bova glared for a moment. "I hate you."  
  
Harlan laughed for the third time that night and Bova discovered that each time the older man laughed, the less irritating it became. Harlan was grinning at him and leaned over the couch to lightly brush his lips against Bova's. "You're priceless when you're pissy."  
  
Those words pushed Bova out of his blissful oblivion and he grimaced and pushed the human back to the floor. "You're a pain in the ass, Harlan Band."  
  
The human's grin only widened. "Well, I won't disagree with you there," he said slyly, dragging a finger across the arch of Bova's foot.  
  
Bova squirmed ticklishly. "You're disgusting too. And probably horny as hell." His eyes narrowed when Harlan, an extremely serious expression on his face, nodded. "Well, you'll have to be horny all by yourself tonight. I'm going to bed and Radu can babysit you."  
  
Harlan groaned. Recently, he'd made a point out of trying to convince the commander and Ms. Davenport that, as the oldest, he should have his own room, and move out of the boys' bunk. Neither adult was fooled by this and Bova thought they probably knew all Harlan wanted was a private room to screw the Uranusian's brains out.  
  
Bova happened to like things the way they were. He didn't mind having his brains screwed out, mind you, but he did mind the fact that if they did it too often, he tended to pine for the human's contact. With Radu in the boys' bunk and no possible way for Harlan or Bova to ever be quiet enough for the Andromedan to NOT notice, Bova was relatively safe from being mauled in the night.  
  
If Harlan actually did get his own room, the Uranusian was less worried about how many times he'd be INVITED to that room than how many times Bova himself would ACCEPT.  
  
"I don't need Hair-Do to babysit me," Harlan was currently grumbling, idly dragging another finger over Bova's foot. When the Uranusian tried to kick him, he scrambled out of reach and grinned. "Wish it was just you and me in that room."  
  
"Wouldn't matter," Bova replied. "I'm tired. And we both have homework. And my foot hurts."  
  
"Well, I'm working on that last part," Harlan said, taking up his foot again and gently massaging it. "And you can sleep or do homework WHILE I do it, but you seem to enjoy arguing with me instead."  
  
"I don't ENJOY it. Someone just has to remind you that you're not as great as you think you are."  
  
"Oh, but I AM."  
  
Bova rolled his eyes and picked up his compupad again. He worked idly for a minute before setting it down again and sighing. "What's the point? I'm not going to pass anyway."  
  
Harlan smiled. "For the smartest one in the class, you use Uranusian pessimism as an excuse an awful lot."  
  
"What about Suzee?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Smartest one in the class?"  
  
Harlan waved a hand impatiently. "She doesn't count. She--"  
  
"Won't let you screw her?" Bova supplied darkly.  
  
The Uranusian squirmed again when Harlan tickled him, frowning. "Actually, I was going to say, she's too cocky."  
  
"This from YOU--" Bova gritted his teeth and tried to kick at the human for tickling him again, but Harlan held his ankles firmly.  
  
"You act like you're not even aware of how smart you are," Harlan continued, oblivious to Bova's death stares. "I think that's smarter than boasting about your intelligence. Even if it is just pessimism."  
  
Bova scowled and huddled deeper into his blanket. "Well, what do you know?"  
  
"What do I know?" The grin was back, lust showing nakedly through Harlan's dark eyes as he leaned over the Uranusian. He threaded one hand's fingers through Bova's long, black hair and cupped the back of his head, pulling him closer. "I know you like THIS..."  
  
Bova's chin tilted up, unconsciously reaching for the older man. Their lips met and the Uranusian found himself dropping the blanket to clutch at Harlan's jacket. Harlan's slight chuckle had him embarassed and angry, beginning to pull away.  
  
Of course, that was when Harlan decided to wedge a knee inbetween Bova's legs.  
  
Now WHAT was he going to do again...?  
  
The hand that wasn't tangled in Bova's hair moved to wrap around the Uranusian's waist, pulling him closer and Bova found himself unconsciously complying to the slightest urging from Harlan.  
  
If he'd been capable of conscious thought, it would have outraged him.  
  
When Harlan finally pulled away, resting his forehead against Bova's, the Uranusian found him grinning again. "Was I right?"  
  
"About what?" Later Bova would regret that his voice had been so low and choked with emotion.  
  
"About what I know."  
  
Thinking back to a conversation that felt like it occurred ages ago, Bova sighed. Refusing to meet Harlan's eyes he said one final thing.  
  
"Go tell Radu to sleep somewhere else tonight." 


End file.
